Nice Day In Geotopia
by strong man
Summary: Buck the weasel is committed to find his lover, Neil deBuck Weasel after his home was destroyed. Louis, Crash and Eddie are more in love then ever. Manny plans a father-son bolding time with Justin.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story of the upcoming movie, Ice Age:_** ** _Collision Course._**

 ** _Description: I for one think that this is the very last_** ** _installment cause basically, it's history. Anyway, the Manny/_** _ **Julian**_ ** _pairing was inspired in a dream I had and scrolling through the gallery of_** ** _Julian_ _shots._**

 _ **Pairings: **_ Manny/Julian, Justin/Patches, Manny/Ellie, Diego/Shira, Sid/Brook, Buck/Neil deBuck Weasel **(Slash)**

 _ **Dates:**_ July 6  & March 5

 _ **Rated:**_ K

After Geotopia fatal loss of life and the Earth not being destroyed, Patches was dancing with her husband. "Hey, watch this Patches," Julian said as he did a handstands causing the mammoth to laugh.

Ellie laughed as well standing in the coward when she noticed her husband sitting along depressingly on a cliff and walked over. Manny was looking down at the hot springs when he saw his wife's reflection and looked back "Hey Manny, I came to see if you were okay." She said calmly.

"I'm all right," Manny said looking at her "Really? She asked raising an eyebrow. "No, I'm not," He said after sighing 'What's wrong? She said standing by his side. "Do you think I can dance? He asked looking at her venting her honesty. She looked around then got an idea "come with me" She said, and he got up then went with her.

 **(0)**

The animals cheered for the two lovers as they bowed and walked into the crowd cause it was Eddie, Crash and Louis's turn now.

The Shangri Llama turned on some beautiful soft tango music cause he was all about equality, peace, and harmony. Eddie came out walking classy and wearing a hat and a fake mustache while snapping his fingers to the rhythm of the beat.

Crash who was at the opposite end was wearing the same thing and smoothly, both puckered their lips before walking with style towards each other. Once the came together, a whole single hand from the two collided and walked in style again but only in circles then the possums pulled back their heads.

Louis came out in an embarrassing tutu, he didn't like it once bit cause it was womenswear but he remembered this is only a temporary thing for an act.

Looking forward, he breathed as he builds up his courage before for it and skipping as a bright spotlight shines on him, it was held by Gavin and his daughter "Steady now" He said concerned about Gertie's flight. "I can do it," She said.

Eddie and Crash had caught the Molehog in their arms and stood him straight up then the possums walked around him as they did before.

 **(0)**

Sitting on two rocks were Buck and Teddy " You wanna talk about" Teddy asked as he was comforting the weasel. "I don't think it'll help me," He said snuggling up to his chest.

The Palaeologus continued to comfort him until he shed a tear then Diego and his wife walked up to him. "Hey Teddy" Diego greeted, but he didn't look back then Shira nudged his shoulder causing the male to look at her.

She cleared her throat "Something's wrong" She said looking at him "Why, did you smell it? Diego asked. "Actually, it's the way Buck is snuggled up to Teddy," She said sarcastically.

Buck calmed himself and backed himself off his chest the thanked him "It's all in a day's work" He said before putting his arms over his head. The weasel jumped off the rock and walked to a quiet place to think.

Diego had attempted to talk to him about his problems, but Shira said that he just need time alone, He agreed and together they went to see what was all the commotion is. _Note that Diego wasn't much into partying as his girlfriend as his facial expression was always serious at times like this._

 **(0)**

Crash and his brother had roses in their mouths and clapped their hands then both walked by both ends of Louis who was totally doubtful but remained confident as he was being raised by his lovers which made him gulp down again "You got this, don't worry" He kept on telling himself that.

 **(0)**

Manny spotted Julian and his wife making conversations, and it ended with Peaches walking away then Julian had caught Manny staring at him so he quickly turn away, hoping that he wasn't having second thoughts.

"Hey bro-dad," The young mammoth said with joy as he hopped over. "Julian, we need to talk," Manny said depressingly. Sure, anything for my Bro-dad" He smiled and sat down.

"Remember when I didn't trust you? He asked him "Of course, why wouldn't I," He said keeping his happy face on. "Well, I don't wanna dwell on the past, but you reminded me of another young mammoth," He said looking at him.

"Really, who is it? Julian asked curiously. "His name was Ethen, he was part of his own herd called The Brat Pack and our daughter had fallen in love with him, but I was very skeptical about it.

"He sounds like a swell guy, I'd love to meet him one day'He said after his father-in-law finished.

"Trust me you don't cause I can sense that he was a bad influence on her, and I don't want the same to happen to you," Manny said in a caring way. "I understand bro-dad," Julian said after sighing making Manny feel guilty.

"Hey, I got an idea...why don't we spend some time together like last time," Manny suggested. You know what, I think that's an excellent idea.' Julian said before hugging him before getting up.

"I'm going to tell my wife right now," He said excitedly and ran off to find her. Manny smiled, got up and walked to tell his wife.

 ** _Okay, I just know that I'm gonna get my butt whipped for this but in my eyes, I can see a little that_ _Julian_ _having a little crush on Manny so before you guys start bashing me...I wanna say that I'm all for_ _Julian_ _and Peaches._**

 ** _By knowledge, I think that Buck will find out Neil is real soon enough if he believes harder. See "Koos Is Loose from "Dexter's Laboratory to understand or just_** _ **reminisce if you remember.**_

 ** _I know I'm gonna be asked this so I'm just gonna say it,_** _ **Julian**_ ** _is bisexual and Teddy is pansexual which I think it means that you don't care._**


	2. Not One, But Another

**This is my second chapter of Ice Age**

 _ **Pairings: **_ Manny/Julian, Julian/Peaches, Manny/Ellie, Diego/Shira, Sid/Brook, Buck/Neil deBuck Weasel **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Peaches and her mother were talking 'Honey, why don't you let your husband and Manny hang out more, I feel like Julian is not giving you enough space" She said and saw the mammoth running "Oh, here he comes now.

"Sweetie, Bro-dad and I are going to spend the day together, that okay with you,? He asked. Peaches looked at her mom who gave her the _I told ya so_ look. "Sure, in fact...you two should bond more," She said, bating her.

"Really, Manny seems like a fun guy" He hopped in place. Peaches was now worried that her husband was getting too interested in her father and Ellie just backstabbed her daughter as her son-in-law walked off. "See, I told ya.

"Please, you're just trying to scare me again like you did with that baby stuff. "I'm serious, this will be good for him, trust me," She said.

 **(0)**

Teddy got out of the tub of youth "I'm gonna go do some yoga with the Shangri Lama, wanna come? He asked his girlfriend" He said getting his stretching on. "Teddy bear, you know I simply despise lamas" Granny walked passed him "suit yourself" He jogged all the way to his mentor's sacred area.

The Lama was in his natural meditation position when he heard the sound of soothing streamers that he made from the rarest flowers in Geotopia that Brook gladly helped him with.

Teddy pulled them back as he went through to see his mentor. he approached him and got on his knees "Shangri Lama, I've come to join you in Yoga" He said as he was acting like a sensei.

The lama was in a really awkward pose as usual and turned his head around "Ted, how're you today? He turned his head under his left leg to look. The Palaeologus hopped to his feet and wanted the secret treatment so he asked.

"Hmm," he thought about it while getting out of his formation pose and did a hand-walk towards him"you are my surpassing student and rather special to me as well. He got right-side up and got into a pretzel position. "Now, do as I do' He said, sounding like the master of yoga in a calm way.

Teddy smiled, sat in the position he was in the Shangri Lana closed his eyes, but open one of them when he noticed the rabbet scooting close towards him so he allowed it to slide.

He could smell him and it was even better then the first so he thought that if he impressed him enough then maybe..." His ears morphed into the shape of a heart like before.

It wasn't right cause he was with Granny yet he likes the softness of fur, could he be bisexual? "No, I'm perfect," He thought to himself, fighting the fact that being different isn't normal for him.

 **(0)**

Diego and Shira, we're still bent on having kids together so the two went to talk to Ellie for advice "Shira, I don't know about this" He said, looking at her. "Trust me, Diego, I'll get this handled" She clarified.

"You know I trust you with all my heart" He nuzzled her and she did the same back 'Say, I wonder what Buck is doing right now," He asked. "Knowing him, he's probably finding a home for his wife and daughter" She chuckled while saying that.

"Buck is one weird weasel, I'll tell ya that." He said a fact. "I can't argue there, but he's a natural born survivor," She said back. "Beating me at my own game" He laughed and nuzzled her" can't wait to tell our kids about this story," He said until they saw Manny walking with Julian down the path and stopped him. "Have seen your wife, Shira and I need to talk to her? He asked.

"She's probably with Crash, Eddie, and Louis," He said then the two cats walked to find the three amigos. Manny faced his son-in-law "Ready to go, Bro-son? He asked. "You know it, Bro-dad" He answered back and Manny walked forward while Julian studied his walking style just like when Manny said that Ellie had a round butt.

 _ **This was more detailed than the first I should say, Buck's search for his imaginary boyfriend will start the next chapter and end with Julian and Manny. I think Peaches is getting suspicious, but it's nothing too drastic I'm guessing.**_

 _ **Diego and his wife describing Buck was a survivor and talk about having cubs plus Teddy is coming onto Shangri Lama or is it the other way around? Anyway, I was going to pair the rabbit with Bubbles, but I changed my mind.**_

 _ **Sorry it's not as long as I would usually go, but this is all I got so next time will be more focused.**_


End file.
